Adrenaline
by Baka Neko
Summary: Satoshi Hiwatari has a stalker. I mean, a young female admirer.


Title: Adrenaline

Notes: A Dnangel fic challenge to write on the theme of Adrenaline. I felt that all the Phantom Thieves don't own the store on adrenaline despite their active, erm, nightlife, and a new perspective was required.

* * *

When you are a cute, shy, actually, very horribly shy first year schoolgirl with a crush on Satoshi Hiwatari the size of Mt. Fuji, there is only one thing to do.

Stalk him.

Hiwatari-kun, you call him in your mind, because face to face you would only be able to say, "EEP GOOD MORNING GOOD BYE," and run away blushing madly. Hiwatari-kun can be found in haunts like the art room and the library and even the music room, though you never actually hear him play. He trails his fingers on top of the ivory keys, lightly, so the keys never dip and the room is silent.

You sometimes compare your life to a dating sim, because you have a hundred different scripted responses for if you just caught him at the right time and said --

"Hi Hiwatari-kun!" Niwa-chirps, pattering on, "let's eat lunch together!"

"You barely eat anything during lunchtime anyhow, and my mom made lots. Come on!"

Perhaps you should invest in wiretaps. It would be lovely to have Hiwatari-kun's voice on tape, and you wouldn't have to depend on Niwa to signal his next movement, because hiding behind a pillar really does make it hard to eavesdrop, especially since Hiwatari-kun doesn't raise his voice. Still, you're proud of the way you manage to zip from pillar to doorway in movements worthy of Dark the Phantom Thief himself, keeping out of sight yet never losing the target.

Also, you need to invest in a cookbook.

-------

The Home Econs teacher sort of backs away from you, though that might have been to avoid the swinging door.

"Suzuki-sensei, can I please borrow the stove? I'd like to practice this recipe!"

"...Please take care to leave everything tidy and in order, and to turn off the gas when you're done," says Suzuki-sensei, who is really very kind, even though she looks unaccountably nervous for some reason.

You nod, smile and commence LOVE-LOVE OPERATION FEED HIWATARI-KUN.

------------

The mission is a failure. You have put love, care and undying devotion in the preparation of your bento, but in your haste, you had forgotten to account for one very important thing.

How do you deliver your lovingly hand-made bento to Hiwatari-kun? You would leave it in his shoe locker, but the bento is too big. Perhaps you over-calculated, but this way, Hiwatari-kun can share with his friends. He needs more friends!

You cannot yet work up your courage to call him out of class and hand it to him. Your inherent shyness and the teasing Hiwatari-kun would get is far too overwhelming.

There are exactly three more periods to recess. Your time begins... now.

OPTION A: Waylay one of Hiwatari-kun's classmates and ask them to give it to Hiwatari-kun.

"Saehara-sempai, would you please pass this to Hiwatari-kun?"

Saehara eyes the bento in a way you don't quite like. "Yeah sure...if that's not supposed to be a bomb in there. Who do I tell him it's from?"

"No please! I mean, please tell him it's from a well-wisher."

Saehara lifts the bento to nose level and takes a deep sniff. You definitely don't like the way he's eyeing your lovingly hand made bento. "You sure it's not a bomb? My dad showed me some slides on how to dismantle one. Can't have you blowing up Hiwata--ACK."

How lucky it is that there was a lovely potted plant within reach. The period bell rings, and you take your bento of love from Saehara's limp body and dash off for history class. Two periods more to go.

OPTION B: Waylay Niwa-sempai and ask him to pass the bento to Hiwatari-kun.

"Niwa-sempai, could you please pass this to Hiwatari-kun?"

"Er, sure. I'm sure Hiwatari-kun will appreciate it. He doesn't eat...enough."

Niwa-sempai sort of staggers back a little as he hefts the bento, blinking at you. It's a good thing you made extra then; Niwa-sempai certainly needs plenty of energy food.

"Thank you Niwa-sempai!" you gush, and blush.

There's a gasp from the doorway, and you both turn to see Riku-sempai gaping at the both of you, then turning around and running away.

"..Riku, wait!" wails Niwa-sempai, and bolts after her.

Still carrying your lovingly hand made bento is his arms.

You dash around the corner to see him literally leap down a flight of steps, stagger and shift the bento frantically to correct his balance, then dart after Riku-sempai.

Your bento! Of love! For Hiwatari-kun! Is being manhandled before your very eyes!

You run like you have never run before.

OPTION C: Give up.

"I'm so sorry about your bento," Niwa-sempai says miserably.

"I'm really sorry about that," says Riku-sempai, her face full of worried sympathy. She adjusts the ice-pack and Niwa-sempai winces.

"I'm so sorry for tackling you, punching you in the eye and wrestling the bento from you, sempai," you reply dolefully. "If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have dropped the bento. It's my fault."

The door to the infirmary slides open again, and you look up, wondering if sensei has come back to lecture again.

Oh. My. God.

It's Hiwatari-kun! HIWATARI-KUN IS IN THE INFIRMARY WITH YOU!

"Lunch," says Hiwatari-kun without preamble, and distributes buns.

YOU ARE TOUCHING THE SAME BUN HIWATARI-KUN HAS TOUCHED! WITH HIS OWN TWO HANDS!

"Thanks," says Niwa-sempai. "Erm. This is--" he waves vaguely in your direction and winces when the ice pack shifts again.

You take a deep calming breath, and say, "Hello, Hiwatari-sempai. I'm first year student H-"

-----------------OWARI---------------

Could not think of a name for the cute shy first year stalker so cut it off at that point. Considered naming her Hanako, like the fragile Asian flower she is. :p


End file.
